No matter what
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Brittany is in love with Quinn so she decides to take Santana's advice and sing to her in Glee club. Puck hates Brittany and would do anything to keep her away from Quinn. Will Brittany's song be good enough for Quinn? Warning: Abuse. G!p Brittany/Santana. Brittana Friendship. Quitt romance with some Pezberry romance. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Back at One

No matter what

Okay my loves here's my first Quitt story. Some people asked for this, so here it is.

A/N I do not own any Glee characters or ships. Hope you guys enjoy this. Parings: Quitt, Pezberry, Klaine, &amp; Samcedes. Brittana Friendship. G!p Brittany/Santana.

Chapter 1: Back at One

"Hey Brittany. You ready for football practice?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I just have to get my stuff from the locker room." Brittany said.

"So uh what are you going to tell Fabray?" Santana asked her best friend while she's leaning up against a locker.

"That I love her? You know I've been in love with her for a long time." Brittany looks over at her best friend who's biting her lip.

"I know B. I feel the same about Rachel. I'm trying to let her see that Finn is not the right one for her, but she won't listen to me." Santana sighs out sadly.

"How do you think I feel about Quinn and Puck? Puck has slept with every girl in this school." Brittany growls making Santana look at her.

"I think I have a solution." A light bulb goes off in Santana's head.

"What is it?" Brittany asks.

"Well, sing to her in Glee club." Santana smiles with joy.

"That's a good idea." Brittany nods agreeing.

"Why didn't you come over my house last night?"

"I was busy San." Brittany lies.

"Britt, don't tell me your parents are hurting you again." Santana leans off of the locker putting her finger under Brittany's chin to make her look at her.

"It's complicated San." The tall girl says to her best friend.

"Complicated? Britt, that's why I moved out on my own, I'm not going to let my parents beat the shit out of me." Santana hisses.

"Santana I can't leave my little brother alone with them. It wouldn't be right." Brittany shakes her head with anger.

"Britt, I have extra bedrooms. Pack your stuff and come live with me." Santana says sternly.

"Okay. I'll swing by later."

"Thank you."

"Did you tell you r grandmother yet?" Brittany asked.

"Tell her what?" Santana frowns.

"That you're gay Santana." Brittany chuckles.

"No. She doesn't believe in shit like that." The Latina groans because her grandmother hates sinner's.

"How could she not? This whole world is just about gay."

"I know that B. She's old as shit and doesn't understand our generation."

"Okay, you got a point." The blonde nods.

"Hey there's Q. Go talk to her." Santana points out.

"I don't know about this San." Brittany said staring at the cheerleader.

"Go." Santana pushes her towards Quinn.

Brittany walks over to Quinn gripping her strap on her backpack. Brittany taps Quinn's shoulder. The cheerleader turns around and smiles at Brittany.

"Hi Britt." Quinn says with a smile.

"Hey Q." Brittany greets back.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. So you wanna hang out today after school?" Brittany asked nervously.

"I would, but I'm going out with Puck today."

"Oh." Brittany says sadly.

"Britt I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." Quinn rubs her hand on her arm.

"It's cool Q." Brittany shrugs.

"How about tomorrow?" She gives her arm a light squeeze.

"I'm moving in with Santana. I won't have time."

"Britt I really sorry." Quinn looks down to the ground.

"Don't worry about it." Brittany walks over to Santana.

"So?" Santana asked wanting to know.

"I hate Puck. Literally." She hisses.

"B? What happened?"

"She wants to hang out with him. Puck is trying to force her into having sex with him. That's how he did Sugar. Sugar regrets that for the rest of her life." She tells her friend.

"He got into Sugar's pants? That's a shocker." Santana wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"You're telling me and Quinn doesn't even know about it." Brittany said eating a gummy worm.

"So he fucked Sugar while he was dating Quinn?" Santana takes a worm out of the bag.

"Yep." Brittany eats another.

"What a dick." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Let's go to class."

…

"Okay class. I want you guys to work in pairs on this assignment. Choose your partners wisely." Mrs. Wilson says.

Everyone starts choose their partners. Brittany and Santana are sitting at a round table in the back. They have other things to do besides this boring shit in math class. They Paid Artie to finish this assignment for them so they could have some free time.

"What are you doing San?"

"Making a blueprint. I want my own company one day." Santana draws outlines for her blueprint.

"I do too."

"So what song are you going to sing?" She stops and looks at Brittany.

"I don't yet." Brittany says.

"Well, we have Glee next. You better think of something." She goes back to outlining.

"Yeah." Brittany pulls out her ipad and starts to look for a love song playlist.

"She's going to love it Britt." Santana smiles.

"I hope so. I love her San." Brittany smiles at the song she finds.

"I love Berry." She blurts out.

"I know you do. I'm so ready for this day to be over."

"I can't help, but to agree."

…

Will walks into glee club putting his things down on the desk. He claps and turns to the gleeks.

"Okay guys we…."

"Mr. Shue, can I sing something first?" Brittany interrupts.

"Sure Britt." Will take a seat beside Artie.

"What is another Brittany Spears song?" Puck laughs along with Finn.

"Nope, but your mother loved it when I singing it too her last night." Brittany smirks.

Santana laughs with Sugar and Mercedes.

"Nice one B." Santana pumps her fist.

"Thanks San. Anyway, this song is for a girl that I've been in love with ever since when were younger. Go ahead guys.

The band starts to play, "Back at one" by Brian McKnight. The whole class eyes widen at this and Santana just smirks.

It's undeniable  
That we should be together  
It's unbelievable  
How I used to say  
That I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you don't know  
Just how I feel  
Then let me show you now  
That I'm for real  
If all things in time  
Time will reveal

Brittany looks at Quinn whiles she's singing. She just looks into Quinn's hazel eyes with love.

One  
You're like a dream come true  
Two  
Just want to be with you  
Three  
Girl, it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me  
And four  
Repeat steps one through three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one

Santana looks over at Rachel who seems to be enjoying the song. Santana sees that Rachel is singing along with Brittany. Santana's a little bit jealous because Finn has Rachel and she doesn't.

It's so incredible  
The way things work themselves out  
And all emotional  
Once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable  
For us to be apart  
I never would have made it very far  
'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart

One  
You're like a dream come true  
Two  
Just want to be with you  
Three  
Girl, it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me  
And four  
Repeat steps one through three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one

Brittany smiles at Quinn and Puck seems to notice it. Puck is pissed off that Brittany 's singing this song to his girlfriend.

Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child  
Whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out of the lifeline  
Just in the nick of time

Brittany hits that high note she's been waiting for.

One  
You're like a dream come true  
Two  
Just want to be with you  
Three  
Girl, it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me  
And four  
Repeat steps one through three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one

Brittany let a couple of tears fall down her face. Santana had a few that fell. Everyone claps except for Puck. Brittany goes back to her seat and sits down. Santana rubs her back to comfort her, she knows that was hard for Brittany to do. Will gets up and turns to them.

"Thank you Brittany."

"Yeah." Brittany just waves it off.

"Okay, I'm going to cut class off early. Have a great day guys." Will walks out.

Everyone gets up and heads out of the Glee. Brittany goes to her locker and opens it stuffing all of her books in there. She feels someone behind her and it's Quinn. Brittany looks at her.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany greets.

"What was that all about?" The blonde cheerleader questions.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Brittany sighs.

"The song Brittany? You were looking at me the whole time." Quinn tells her friend.

"Quinn, use your head on this one. Why did you think I sung that song to you?" She looks at the blonde with a you know the answer to that question look.

"Brittany I'm with Puck and I love him." Quinn tells the taller blonde.

"I love you Quinn. I'm the one who loves you." Brittany points to herself with tears forming.

"Why do you even love me?"

"Because you're my only one Q. No matter what." Brittany shuts her locker and leaves a sad Quinn standing there alone.

…..

Brittany walks into her house upset that Quinn still chose Puck. Her mother is looking at her with disgust.

"So anything bad happened to you today?" Mary looks at her while lighting her cigarette,

"Yeah your face." Brittany spits.

"Excuse me?" She asks offensively.

"Look, all you and Harry do is beat me. You want a shot? Take one Mary." Brittany says bitterly to her mother.

"I'm not going to hit you." She smirks.

"Yeah, but your body is telling you too." Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Brittany I really didn't want you." She admits trying to hurt Brittany's feelings.

"I know. No needs to remind me bitch. You should've kept your legs closed." Brittany stomps upstairs and heads to her room. She slams her door shut and locks it. Brittany jumps onto her bed with her face buried inside of the pillow.

She wants to scream and shout. Brittany thinks that moving in with Santana is not a bad idea. Brittany's thoughts were interrupted when her dad kicked the door opened. He pulls Brittany by her hair throwing her on the floor. Brittany's face makes contact with it and she knows it's going to bruise quickly. Brittany tries to get up but a kick to her face stops her. Brittany feels blood rushing doing her nose. Harry and Mary both beat up Brittany hitting every single part of her body. Brittany can't move all she can do is take this treatment. 2 against 1 is not really a good number.

"STOP! LEAVE BRITTY ALONE!" Thomas yells. He runs over and bites Harry's leg.

"Ahhhhhh!" Harry screams holding it.

"Leave her alone!" He stomps on Mary's foot.

Harry swings his fist back, but Brittany move her brother aside and takes the punch to the face. Harry chuckles at the battered and bruised blonde in front of him. He walks out of the room along with Mary. Thomas sits beside Brittany's head gently putting it onto his lap. He kisses Brittany's head and rocks her back and forth. Brittany cries for like hours. Brittany got a little of her strength back, so she went to go shower. After that Brittany laid in bed with pain flowing through her body. Thomas comes up with an ice pack, soft pillows, &amp; a frozen macaroni and ham meal with a ginger ale. Brittany looks over at her younger brother and smiles at him. He hands the food to Brittany and sets her drink on the side. Thomas takes care of Brittany the whole night. He takes a quick shower and gets into his pj's. Thomas gets into the bed with Brittany cuddles into her.

"Britty?"

"Yeah bud?" Brittany answers.

"Did you tell Quinnie?" He asked rubbing her stomach softly.

"Yeah." She admits to her baby brother.

"What did she say?" He looks up at her with his big blue eyes.

"She didn't say it." Brittany's lips tremble.

"Don't worry. You will get her." He leans up and kisses her bruised cheek and then lays back onto her shoulder.

"I know. I'm a winner." She holds her brother tighter while crying.

"Always. I love you Britty." He falls asleep.

"I love you Tom." She cries herself to sleep.

Whew! My first Quitt story. Did you guys like it? I'm working on my Pezberry story and my BrittBerry story. I've finished my other Brittana story and I will upload it later. Now who loves Thomas right now? Brittany will have a plan to make Quinn hers. There will be some drama next chapter. Sweet Lady Kisses. 


	2. Chapter 2: Spotless Mind

Chapter 2: Spotless Mind

Enjoy this chapter.

Brittany walks into school with her head down. She really doesn't want people to see her face. She makes it to her locker and opens it. Brittany takes out her notebook for science class. She closes her locker. Santana sees Brittany with her forehead on her locker. The Latina walks over to her.

"It happened again didn't it?" Santana hisses.

"Yeah." Brittany said huskily.

"Britt, what happened?" Santana turns Brittany around so she could look at her.

"Harry took his frustrations out on me." Brittany takes her glasses off revealing a black eye.

"You're staying with me tonight. This has gone on far enough." Santana shakes her head.

"Cool." Brittany leans her back on her locker.

"Did Tom take care of you?"

"Yeah. He asked me about Quinn?" Brittany sighs.

"And?" Santana says.

"I told him. Thomas knows I love Quinn." Brittany leans off of her locker.

"Let's go B. We're moving into our place today." Santana walks to class with Brittany.

…..

Everyone walks into Glee and takes their seats. Brittany is beside Santana rolling her eyes at Puck and Quinn. Will walks in with Sue. Everyone is confused about why the mean coach was in their Club.

"Okay guys, well Sue has an idea on how we could win sectionals." Will said.

"Really? Does it involve shooting someone out of fucking cannon?" Santana raises an eyebrow.

"Well boobs magoo since you asked it will it will help you losers win. I think you guys should let Quinn and Puck do a duet together." Sue said.

"We'll lose sectionals for real. I'd rather see Santana and Rachel do a duet. They both have strong voices and their duet will be non-sexual towards females." Brittany tells the older blonde.

"You're not a female Pierce." Puck spits.

"Are you jealous that my dick is bigger than yours? You run through girls like you're running a 50 yard dash." Brittany stands up taking her shades off.

Everyone gasps at her bruises and her black eye.

"Nice eye Pierce." Puck laughs.

"Thank you. Your mom's a fighter when it comes down for her releasing an orgasm." Brittany hisses. Puck stands up and walks up to Brittany getting in her face. Everyone scoots back from them because this fight will be brutal.

"Say one more thing about my mom." Puck threatens.

"Or what? You're worried that she'll scream my name while you're in the next room?" Brittany smirks. Puck swings at her, but Brittany ducks and punches him in the face. Santana stands up rooting Brittany on. Puck looks up at Brittany in shock. His lip is busted open. He tackles her and starts to punch her in her face. Brittany is blocking all of his punches the best way she can. She flips them over making her be on top. Brittany starts to go at him. Will runs over and grabs Brittany off of Puck. Brittany is trying to get out of his grip. Puck is trying to get out of Sue's.

"Stop this guys!" Will screams.

"He started it!" Brittany tries to attack Puck again.

"No you did!" Puck yells.

"Go take a breather Brittany." Will said.

"Fine." Brittany storms out of the choir room.

"I should go check on her." Santana said starting to go out, but Quinn stops her.

"I'll do it." Quinn suggests. Santana just nods. Quinn walks out of the room to go find Brittany.

…..

Brittany is in the bathroom wiping her mouth. Puck actually got a shot in. She hears the door open. She looks over at it, she sees Quinn standing there with an upset look on her face. Brittany goes back to fixing herself. Quinn sighs.

"When will you stop this?" The cheerleader asks.

"Quinn, I'm not in the mood." Brittany puts Vaseline on her lip.

"Britt, stop fighting with him."

"Why, he starts shit with me too fucking much." Brittany puts cream onto her eye.

"What happened to your eye?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing. I got into a fight with hobo." Brittany lies.

"Brittany don't lie to me."

"I'm not." The taller blonde lies again.

"Britt, who do this to you?" Quinn takes her hand.

"Someone who's hated me ever since I was born. Look, don't act like you care about me." Brittany growls.

"I do care about you!" Quinn yells.

"No, because you would've chose me yesterday Q. I love you. I can't stop thinking about you." Brittany said.

"Britt…" Quinn trails off.

"Stop! I know you love me Quinn and to be honest I'm tired of these games. Either you love me or you don't. So do you love me or not Quinn?" Brittany asked seriously.

"I don't know." Quinn said.

"Not good enough." Brittany walks out of the bathroom.

…..

Santana and Brittany finally get their apartment. Brittany has her own room and Santana has hers. The landlord gave them a 3 bedroom for $450 dollars. That's because Santana helped him get back together with his boyfriend. Santana brings in more boxes for her room. She sets them down beside the coffee table. She looks over at Brittany who opening her boxes.

"So what did Fabray say?" Santana asked.

"Nothing. She won't say it." Brittany shakes her head.

"Look B, Quinn is all about Puck. She's always been like that. I don't know why, but that's how she is." Santana takes out a box cutter and cuts the box open.

"Yeah." Brittany hears a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Santana asked.

"Hell if I know." Brittany picks up her box cutter and opens the door.

Rachel is standing there with Mercedes.

"Hey girls. What's up?" Santana asked.

"Well, we thought you guys needed help." Mercedes said.

"Yeah that's cool." Brittany opens the door wider to let them in.

"Damn, this apartment is huge." Mercedes said looking around.

"Can I come in?" Quinn asked from the doorway.

"Yeah." Brittany shuts the door when she walks in.

"How did you guys get this?" Quinn looks around the big apartment.

"Our landlord was having problems with his boyfriend. I got them back together. He gave me the biggest apartment and rent is only $450 dollars a month." Santana grins.

"What?! That's low for this big ass place." Mercedes is in shock.

"It needs color." Rachel examines the old paint on the walls.

"Don't even think about it Berry." Brittany said.

"What? This paint is peeling off of the wall. You need new paint." Rachel points to the old paint.

"She's right Britt. I mean we still got a lot of work to do." Santana said.

"Fine, but no bullshit colors." Brittany tells the short girl.

"Yay." Rachel cheers.

"Where's Finn?" Santana asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh, he's doing work for his mom." Rachel shrugs.

"Ah." Santana nods her head.

"So, where's everything going?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we need to know where to put the couch and shit first. Then, comes the electronics." Brittany grins widely.

"Maybe I could ask my uncle to hook you guys up with mattresses and a couch." Mercedes said.

"Hell yeah. I want a small couch in my room." Santana said.

"Why do you need a couch in your room?" Rachel asked.

"Hello? For one night stands." Santana jokes. Brittany high-fives Santana and laughs at her joke. Quinn and Rachel didn't find it funny.

"That's not funny." Quinn said.

"It was a joke Fabray, don't get your panties in a twist." Santana rolls her eyes.

"You guys got a three bedroom?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking about letting my brother move in. He needs to get away from our house." Brittany said.

"Brittany can I talk to you?" Quinn asked.

"Alright." Brittany walks to her room with Quinn. "What's up Q?" She asked.

"Brittany, I'm sorry about not giving you answer earlier today." Quinn said.

"It's cool Q. I understand that your ass of a boyfriend is the one that you love." Brittany is about to leave.

"Will you stop walking away from me?" Quinn said in frustration.

"How can I not Quinn? All you do is dodge everything. I told you how I felt through a song and I told you in your face. I can't be anymore clear." Brittany said looking into Quinn's eyes.

"I know I do. I don't know how to share my feelings. I'm like Santana." Quinn said.

"Bitch, don't drag me into your shit!" Santana said from outside of the door.

Brittany shakes her head.

"Don't shake your head at me Brittany!" Santana said.

"Shut up Santana! We can't hear." Rachel said.

"Both of you hush and let them finish. Continue." Mercedes said.

"So what now Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"It's hard."

"Do you love me Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"Tell her bitch!" Santana screams through the door.

Quinn glares at the door.

"Don't glare at me Fabgay!"

"Shut up Santana!" Rachel and Mercedes said hitting her arm.

"Stop abusing me! Well Q?! We're waiting." Santana said.

"I…."

End of this chapter. Cliffhanger. Will Quinn admit her feelings to Brittany? I will have more Pezberry in the next chapter. Lol Santana. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

Chapter 3: Confessions

Quinn's POV

"I…." I trail off.

"Come on bitch! It's not that hard! You want Britt or what?!" Santana screams through the door.

"I do have feelings for you Brittany." I confess.

"Finally!" I hear Santana say.

"Why do I feel like it's a but coming?" She asked me.

"I'm still with Puck, Britt. I can't just break up with him." I state.

"You're joking right?" She asked angrily.

"What makes you think I am?" I asked her.

"He cheats on you Quinn. He treats you like shit." She tells me.

"Britt! He does not!" I yell at her.

"Britt, Puck loves me." I tell her.

"Bullshit!" Santana yells.

"Shut up Santana!" I yell out in annoyance.

"To bad you can't Q!" She laughs through the door.

"I have to go Britt." I walk past her and open the door. Santana, Rachel &amp; Mercedes all fall to the ground. I step over them and leave.

….

Santana's POV

After Quinn leaves I see Brittany sigh sadly. We all stand up, and we just look at her. Brittany turns around and walks past us. I hear her in the kitchen pouring a drink. I instantly know Brittany is drinking her scotch. That's the only drink that calms her down. I walk to the kitchen and see her chugging it down. I speak up.

"Take it easy B." I tell her taking the glass away.

"Sorry, I don't mean to drink like this." She sits on a stool and puts her head into her hands.

"Maybe we should go Rachel." Mercedes said.

"Okay, can we finish tomorrow?" Rachel asks me.

"Sure yeah." I nod at them.

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow." Mercedes tells us. They both leave, leaving Brittany and I alone.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Brittany asked me.

"Tell who what?" I asked looking at her.

"Tell Rachel that you love her. You've been in love with her ever since we were little." She tells me.

"I know Britt. I can't just blurt it out." I go to sit in front of her.

"Sing her a song like a did Quinn. Just don't get rejected." She hisses.

"I'm sorry about Quinn. I know you love her more than anything." I place a hand on hers.

"Why can't she see that? Puck just wants to get into her pants. Fucking manwhore." She slams a hand onto the counter scaring me. Brittany angry, and she has every right to be.

"Britt, let Quinn figure that out on her own. She's going to realize that one day she's going to need you." I say.

"Yeah I should let her see her own mistakes. I'm going to bed." She stands up and walks to her room. I hear the door shut.

"Fuck Quinn." I sigh out drinking some scotch my damn self.

Brittany's POV

I walk into school with Thomas. Thomas had to go to the doctor this morning. So I decided to bring him to school with me. I walk into glee club with my little bro and he instantly runs to Santana.

"Sanny!" He yells in excitement. She turns around and smiles widely.

"Hey bud! What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I had to go to the doctor. Britty said I could come to school with her." He beams.

"Awesome. Hey wanna move in with us? We go you a room." She tells him.

"Yes." He hugs Santana.

"Where's my hug?" I pout playfully.

"Sorry Britty." She runs over and hugs my legs.

"Hey San, we got to paint the living room." I remind her.

"That's right. We have to stop by Home Depot." She tells me.

"Done deal." I sit down in my seat.

"Hey guys, I called my uncle he said that he could hook you guys up on some stuff. He even got some stuff for Thomas." Mercedes tells us.

"Thanks Cedes. Are you still coming over?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll help out. I can bring my sister, so she and Thomas can play." She says.

"Yeah, that'd be great Cedes. Thank you." I smile at her.

"No problem guys." She goes back to her phone. I see Puck and Quinn walking in holding hands. I roll my eyes and huff. Thomas looks at me sadly and holds my hand. I smile down at him. Will walks in and starts the class. So it turns out that Santana and Rachel are going to have a duet, and Finn was not happy. I laughed when he stormed out. I have to get back to my old house and grab the rest of my and Thomas's things without my parents being home. This is going to be a rough day.

…

Santana's POV

Here I am am sitting here with Rachel trying to figure on about what we're going to be singing for our duet. We've tried over 50 songs and none of them were the right one. I look over at her and see that she's focused on which song to pick. I decided to speak up.

"So, have you found one yet?" I asked.

"No. It's hard to pick one." She tells me.

"I agree." I tell her.

"How's Britt?" She asks me.

"Britt is taking one day at a time. She loves Quinn." I tell her. She goes back to looking at her phone. I want to ask her out.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

No, why?" She looks at me.

"Well uh, you know the fair is in town. You wanna go with me?" I asked.

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. I mean if that's okay." I fiddle with my fingers.

"I'm flattered Santana, but I'm with Finn." She says. I get angry.

"Of fucking course." I hiss.

"Santana you can't get mad because I'm with him." She stands up.

"The fuck I can't!" I yell. "Now I see how Britt feels about being rejected. Puck and Finn are both whores Rachel. They both sleep with different types of girls, and they treat you and Quinn wrong. Britt and I are just the loners of the fucking glee club. We can never get what we want because we're not good enough for you and Quinn all of a sudden. Puck and Finn are popular and they can get all of the hoes they want. You and Quinn are blind and fucking bats. I don't understand you two. I can't keep my feelings for you in like this. It hurts too much. I love you Rachel. I can't stop thinking about you. Britt and I have been though a lot. She has problems at home with her parents and she has to protect Thomas. I have to get away from my parents because I'm too gay for them." I say while crying.

"Santana, I had no idea about any of this." She steps to me, but I step back.

"Maybe you should go" I say feeling heartbroken.

"No, you need to me tonight." She hugs me.

"I'll always need you." I say hugging back.

…..

Quinn's POV

I walk into Puck house so I could surprise him with dinner. I walk upstairs to get ready,but I hear noises. I walk to his room and bust in seeing Megan on top of Puck. I run over and pull her hair and start to beat her into a pulp. I feel Puck pull me off of her. I get out of his grip and slap him in the face.

"Quinn I can explain." He says holding his cheek.

"Britt was right. I should've listened." I cried.

"Pierce is a fucking bitch Q!" He yells.

"I'm glad you found one to fuck! We're over!" I yell slamming his door. As I'm walking down the stairs, I hear his door open, I open the front door and I head out. I hear him calling me.

"Quinn!" He yells.

"Fuck off Puckerman!" I scream.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Keep it, I don't want to see you ever again." I get into my car and drive off.

I drive until I finally reach Santana and Brittany's apartment. I get out and walk up the steps. I knock on the door and I hear shuffling on the other side. I see Brittany standing there with a confused look on her face.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"About what?" She asked crossing her arms.

"My feelings for you." I say.

Cliffhanger! I know I suck, but hey I got to keep you guys anxious. Quinn will tell Brittany everything. Puck and Brittany will have a fight next chapter. Sweet lady kisses.


	4. Chapter 4: Hold up!

Chapter 4: Hold up!

Brittany's POV

"I'm sorry, what?" I stand in my doorway looking at Quinn weirdly.

"I have feelings for you." She repeats.

"Since when?" I chuckle harshly.

"Can I come in and explain?" She asks me with pleading eyes. I groan and step aside to let her in. She walks in and takes her jacket off.

"So explain." I say closing my door, going over to her.

"Britt, I know I rejected you so many times because I was so into Puck." She puts her face into her hands .

"So, why now? I mean I sung to you and told you how I felt, then all of a sudden, you ended up having feelings for me?" I glare at her.

"I've always had feeling for you Britt." She looks at me with those hazel eyes.

"Q, I'm tired of expressing myself and trying to make myself feel loyal to you. I've done a lot for you and you've taken advantage of me and feelings." I walk over to my liquor cabinet and pull out some whiskey.

"Puck cheated on me." She sniffs. Wait what?

"I'm sorry, he did what?" I asked her pouring myself a drink.

"He cheated on me. I was over his house and I heard moaning sounds coming from his room. I walked in and saw Megan riding his dick." She explains to me with a sad look on her face. I feel bad but then again Quinn needs to see her mistakes.

"I told you Q, but you didn't want to listen to me." I drink some of my whiskey.

"Britt, can we at least try to date? I mean we can take it slow if you want." She walks over and takes the drink out of my hand.

"We'll see Quinn. Let get everything situated with the apartment first and then I might take you out." I smirk at her looking into her eyes. She giggles at my face and leans toward my ear and says seductively.

"You know you want me." She nips my neck and turns to go to the bathroom. I look over at her walking with a little twist in her hips. Fucking tease.

"She's something else." I mutter to myself laughing at Quinn's actions towards me. I'm so going to be playing hard to get.

…..

Santana's POV

After school Britt, Thomas, Rachel &amp; I are at Home Depot looking for paint for our place. I walk down this aisle that has wallpapers and paint stuff.

"Yo B, what about burgundy for the living room?" I asked picking up the shade of red paint.

"That's cool. I'm doing green and white for my room." She says picking out her colors.

"Blue and black for me." I pick out my paint and put them into the cart.

"Why are you guys getting dark colors?" Rachel asked putting her hands into her hips.

"Because Berry, we like boy colors. I'm not with that girlie shit." I say grimacing at the girl colors Rachel had picked out.

"Sanny!" Thomas exclaims crossing his arms.

"My bad buddy." I apologize to my main man.

"So San, who are you hanging up on your wall?" Brittany smirks at me.

"Uh, Roselyn Sanchez, and Jennifer Lawrence." I wiggle my eyebrows. "What about you?" I turn to my best friend.

"Shay Mitchell and Nina Dobrev." She blushes. Brittany is in love with fucking Shay Mitchell and Nina Dobrev. She told me she had a sex dream about her having a threesome with t he two of them. Hell I got hot when she told me about it.

"Of course." I giggle at Brittany who holds her crotch.

"I want Emma Stone Britty." Thomas pulls onto the hem of her shirt.

"Good choice." I high five him.

"You guys and your fantasies." Rachel makes a face of disgust.

"Don't be all like that Rachel. You have posters of Phoebe Tonkin and Jennifer Morrison in your room." Brittany laughs.

"How do you know that?" She shrieks in surprise.

"Do you know how many times I've been in your house?" Brittany raises a brow and pushes the car towards the tool area.

"That is a crime breaking and entering Brittany S. Pierce!" She exclaims following her. I follow them laughing along with Thomas. When we reach the tool area I see this new tools set I've been wanting for months.

"Britt, look." I point to the drill x6 turbo with the extra bonus tools in it.

"Shit! They finally have this. We've been waiting for months to get out hands on this." She picks up the set admiring it.

"Wow, it's so beautiful. Ahhhhh." I hold the tool set up into the light pretending that the Angels are singing from heaven.

"You two are retarted." Rachel snorts. "What's so special about a tool set?" She asks. Britt and I turn to glare at her.

"Did you just say that?" I asked glaring at my future girlfriend.

"Yes I did." She nods.

"Rachel, it one of the best drills in the country. Handmade by a homeless man. Do you know how rich he is?" Brittany asked.

"I thinking very rich. Let's go you two." She says grabbing both of our ears.

"Let me go Berry! San, get your boo thang." Brittany shrieks in pain.

"She's not my boo thang!" I yell, but Rachel tugs on my ear. "Ow! Well not yet." I hiss in pain, I see Rachel grinning after I said that. We finally get everything we need for our house. Brittany ran back and got our drill set without Rachel knowing. We finally make it back to the house, we walk in putting all of the stuff down.

"Okay, where to start?" I asked looking at them.

"Let's do the living room first." Brittany suggests taking off her t-shirt leaving her in a tank top.

"Good idea." I nod taking off my t-shirt as well.

"Santana I'm going to help Thomas with his room." Rachel said grabbing the paint brushes.

"Alright." I wink at her. She blushes walking into Thomas's room.

"You two gross me out." Brittany fake gags as she starts to paint.

"Shut it Pierce." I throw a close pin at her.

"San, you know Rachel has the hots for you." She turns to me with a smile.

"I know. So what's up with you and Fabray?" I asked painting the wall.

"She told me she had feelings for me last night." Brittany says softly. I turn to look at her with a frown.

"She said that?" I raise my left brow.

"Yep, all of sudden I'm her choice now since she caught Puck fucking Megan." She says.

"Get the fuck out of here B. For realz? Quit bullshitting." I say in shock. Puck got caught. Ha!

"I'm not bullshitting San. Quinn was hurt last night, but that doesn't mean she can fuck with my emotions. I told her how I felt, but it was Puck this Puck that." Brittany puts the brush into the can of paint and sits on the ground.

"Britt, Quinn is just about as clueless as Alicia Silverstone. She knows it's always been you, she just don't want to admit it." I tell my friend.

"I know. Should Quinn and I try it?" She looks up at me.

"To be honest, yes." I nod at her.

"If I try with Quinn, you have to try with Rachel." She smirks.

"Fine. I'll try." I help her off of the ground.

We hear a knock at the door, I go to open it and it's Mercedes and Quinn.

"What's up girls?" I greet them both with a hug.

"Nothing much. You guys want some lunch?" Cedes asks us.

"Yes please." Brittany hugs Mercedes.

"How about some sandwiches?" Mercedes asked us.

"Hell yeah!" Britt and I say in unison.

"Your mom doesn't know about this does she?" Quinn asked me taking out some bread.

"No, I told them I was going to live somewhere else. I told them this before they kicked me out because I knew they were going to be pissed about me being gay." I explain to her painting the wall.

"Fuck them San." Brittany hisses.

"So did you get all of Thomas's stuff?" I asked Brittany.

"Half of it. I have to go back and get the rest." She says.

"It's going to be fine Britt." I tell her.

"I hope so San." She sighs. After a long day of painting, we all ate and got ready for school the next day. Quinn, Rachel, &amp; Mercedes decided to stay over. I hope tomorrow will be better for Britt.

…..

Brittany's POV

I walk out of the classroom when the bell rings. I go looking for Quinn because Santana's right we do need to try going on a date. As I reach my locker I see Megan crying over in the corner. I go over to her.

"What's up Meg?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Hey Britt." She sniffs looking at me with red eyes.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I will be. Quinn kicked me off of the team." She fiddles with her hands.

"You fucked her boyfriend Megan." I squint my eyes looking at her.

"Puck forced me too. Please Puck is really the last guy I wanted to fuck. I have a crush on Rory, he dodges me because of what happened." She sighs.

"Wait, Hold up!" I basically yell. "You mean that Puck forced you into something you didn't want to do?" I growl.

"Yeah, he was mad because Quinn was going over your house to talk to you. She also told him that she had feelings for you. All of the Cheerios overheard them." She stands up from the floor.

"He said that he was going to hurt me Britt, like really hurt me. He even said he was going to hurt Quinn. When I was trying to leave he grabbed me and you know?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I was scared of him. He called Quinn a slut." She tells me.

"I'm sorry about that." I hug her.

"Tell Quinn I'm sorry." She breaks the hug and walks away. I was about to turn around but someone puts their hands over my eyes.

"Guess Who?" A female says.

"Halle Berry." I joke. I feel Quinn hit me. "Ow!" I rub my shoulder.

"That's not funny." She pouts.

"I'm just playing Q." I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I know." She hisses.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" I asked her moving my hand away.

"Nothing." She rubs her side.

"Quinn, why are you rubbing your side?" I asked getting frustrated.

"B, it's nothing." She tries to reason.

"Pull up your shirt." I demanded.

"Britt…" She sighs.

"Now." I say sternly. She pulls up her shirt and I am met with the biggest bruise I have ever seen. I look up at Quinn and I get angry instantly. "What the fuck is this?" I asked pointing to the bruise.

"I fell." She lies.

"Hold up! Puck did this didn't he?" I tap my foot impatiently waiting for her to answer me.

"Britt, it's…" She doesn't even finish her sentence because I walked off going to find Puckerman.

When I see him at his locker I run up and push him hard into the ground. I take off my leather jacket and throw it over to Santana who just ran into the school. He gets up and takes his jacket off and throws it at me but I dodge it. He charges at me but I move aside, punching him in the face. Puck tackles me into the ground and starts to hit me.

"You're so fucking dead Pierce!" He yells. I flip us over and go to work on his fucking face. He's trying to block my punches but it's not working.

"You wanna hit a girl bitch?! Then hit me!" I stand up and kick him over and over in the ribs. I feel two arms around me.

"Stop Britt!" Mike pulls me off of Puck.

"Let me go Mike!" I scream trying to get out of his grip.

Puck gets up and grabs me away from mike and throws me against the locker. Fuck! I feel him

Kick me in the stomach. Bad move, he's not going to bruise my sexy abs. I punch him in the dick, making him fall into the ground again. I go to work on his face again and again. I get in a few more kick before Coach Ken comes and fisherman carries me to Figgins office.

"Put me down coach!" I yell hitting his back.

"Shut up Pierce!" His grip tightens around me. He puts me in the chair and glares at me. I see Dave and Matt bring in a fucked up Puck. Matt and Dave fist bump me and leaves. I see Figgins glaring at the both of us.

"Why am I not surprised to see you two?" He asks in annoyance.

"She pushed me!" Puck yells.

"He forces Megan to have sex with him and he fucking hit Quinn!" I scream slamming my hands onto Figgins desk.

"I'm tired of this." He stands up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck mutters. Motherfucker can't even talk.

"I'm tired of you two." He points to Puck and I.

"Like you even do anything." I state glaring at him.

"You two are…." Figgins starts off.

Cliffhanger. I'm mean as hell lol. What will Figgins say? Which story next? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	5. Chapter 5: Brittany's Rage (Part 1)

Chapter 5: Brittany's Rage (Part 1)

Brittany's POV

"You two are expelled!" Figgins yells at the both of us.

"What?!" I yell out not understanding. Is he out of his fucking mind, I could lose my brother if I'm not in school.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be this way." Figgins says calmly.

"Sorry? You're sorry? I don't want that from you Figgins! I need to stay in school for my fucking brother!" I say in anger.

"You brought this onto yourself Brittany." He tells me.

"No, he did. So, he hits Quinn and forces Megan into having sex with him, and you think that's okay? What if he hits your wife and forces your child then what?" I question him scoffing.

"Brittany, I want you both gone, by 1:00." Figgins goes to type on his computer.

"This is bullshit, I hope someone takes your damn job and uses it right. I hope someone fucks you up Figgins." I grab my shit and head out of this prick's office, before I do something stupid to his fucking face.

"Dude!" I hear Santana yell out as she runs up to me with Rachel and Quinn.

"Well?" Rachel says wanting to know what happened.

"I'm out of school for good, he expelled me and Puck." I say trying not to cry because I could lose Thomas and I don't want that to happen.

"I'm sorry, but Puck usually starts shit with you, so how is this any of your fault?" Santana scowls with her arms crossed.

"I was on my 3rd strike San." I say gently.

"So, I'm on my 7th, but you don't see him expelling my hot Latina ass." She spits out.

"Britt, you're one of our top players here in the school, you make good grades, and you take care of Thomas, and Figgins basically begged you to help him rebuild the gym." Quinn says to me.

"I'm going home, to look for another school. I can't have Thomas taking away from me." I go over to my locker and clean it out.

"This is absurd Brittany!" Rachel yells out stomping her foot.

"Guys, I'm gone for good. I'll be home if you need me." I walk away heading out of the school going home. This is bullshit.

…..

Santana's POV

"We have to do something." I say not wanting to lose my best friend. This is some complete bullshit! I should march right in there and give Figgins a piece of my fucking mind!

"What can we do San?" Rachel asked placing a hand on my arm.

"Rachel, Brittany could lose Thomas if she doesn't stay in school, which means that her parents will find him and take him away. That's why we moved away from the neighborhood." I say sighing.

"Woah, I didn't know that. How can we get Brittany back into school?" Quinn asks in concern.

"I don't know, someone needs to talk to Figgins before Snixx does." I leave the school heading home to find Brittany. I just hope she's there and not doing anything stupid. I open the door to our apartment and see that Britt's stuff is on the couch. I'm glad she's home and not drinking. I go to Britt's room and see that she has a huge hole in the middle of her door.

"Britt?" I knock on the door.

"Go away San." She cries.

"B, open the door." I jiggle the handle trying to open it, but it's not working.

"San just give me some time and I'll come out." She says dryly.

"Okay, I'll start dinner then." I walk to my room and place my stuff down on my bed. We finally got our shit in. I change out of my school clothes and slip on my shorts and t-shirt. I walk into the kitchen and start to cook dinner. Brittany and I love cooking Mexican food. So I use my brother's recipe for grilled chicken tacos. So fucking good, as I'm cooking I hear the door open, I love and see Brittany coming out with red eyes.

"It's over." She simply say plopping down onto the couch.

"No it's not, Britt you can't just take this abuse from Figgins. He doesn't even like us Britt, he hates everyone in that school." I say slicing the chicken up.

"San, we're going to lose him, Figgins can call my parent and tell them everything. All I wanted for my brother was hope. He's going to cry when he finds out that I'm no longer in school and that we're losing him." Brittany just shakes her head and lays down.

"Maybe we could talk to Quinn's mom. She's a lawyer." I offer to Britt, hopefully Q's mom could help us out with this.

"That's not a bad idea, I mean she's won a lot of cases when it comes down to custody and shit." Brittany says standing up.

"B, she's the only person who can help. We have to think clear about all of this, if we don't want to lose Thomas, she's the only way." I say rising the chicken off.

"Yeah, let's call her in the morning." Brittany says putting some water on.

"We're going to be alright Britt." I nudge her as we cook together. As, we're cooking I hear a knock on the door, Britt goes to answer it. Quinn walks in with Rachel and Thomas.

"Hey, you two okay?" Rachel asked as she hangs up her stuff.

"Yeah, just thinking." Brittany says sitting down on the couch.

"I'm going to take a bath Britty." Thomas hugs us and goes to the bathroom.

"So, what's going to happen?" Quinn sits down on Britt's lap.

"Q, can your mom help us?" Britt asked.

"I can try to see. She could." Quinn says with a smile.

"I could ask my dad's as well, I mean we need to work together." Rachel comes over to me.

"Awesome, we need all the help we can get." I say going to sit down on the chair. Rachel comes over and sits in my lap.

"What's up with you two?" Quinn points at the both of us.

"Nothing, looks like you two made up, and by the way Brittany's boner is saluting I can tell you guys really did." I laugh.

"You can't talk." Brittany points at my private area.

"Don't judge, I've been like this all day." I roll my eyes.

"Thinking about a certain someone who's currently sitting on your lap?" Quinn raises a brow.

"Shut it Q." I spit out glaring at her when she and Brittany both laugh at me. All of a sudden I fee vibrations on my dick. "Woah, you really need to stop the vibrating Rach." I say getting super hard.

"It's my phone." She pulls out her phone and looks at it.

"Well?" I take the phone away.

"Hey!" She tries to get it from me.

"Why is Finn texting you? Aren't you my woman?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"Santana, it's fine. I broke up with him after you left school." She says.

"Let me see it." I take the phone back text him. I give it back to her.

"What did you say?" Brittany smirks.

"Oh, I told him that Rachel was riding me." I smile.

"San!" Rachel hits my arm hard.

"Ow! Careful!" I rub the sore spot.

"I just hope we can do this guys. I don't want to lose him." Brittany says sadly.

"You're not, we're going to help. That's a promise." Rachel tells Brittany. We all ate dinner together and watched a movie. It was time for bed, so the girls decided to stay over with us. Rachel comes into my room with nothing but a t-shirt on. She climbs into my bed and cut the lamp off.

"You okay about all of this?" Rachel asks as she lays onto my chest.

"Yeah, I want Britt to be happy." I say rubbing her arm.

"She will be. Night San." She kisses my cheek.

"Night Rach." I fall asleep holding Rachel.

….

Quinn's POV

I'm lying in Brittany's bed as she takes a shower. I'm glad Brittany stuck up for me and all but I didn't want her getting expelled from school. Brittany's life has been hard along with Santana's. They both have had problem with their parents and I can totally understand why Santana and Brittany would move away. I feel the bed dip, and I turn to see Brittany smiling at me.

"You okay?" She asks me.

"I should be asking you that." I turn to her completely.

"I'll be okay, no worries." She cuts her lamp off and lays down. I don't know if Britt can take losing her brother, hell I know I couldn't if I had one.

"Thanks for today Britt." I say laying on her. She feels so warm, and I feel so safe with her, I've never felt like this with anyone.

"Always, I'm going to protect you forever Q, that's promise." She kisses my head and sighs.

"I'm always going to choose you Britt." I kiss her lips gently. She pulls away and I know she's smiling in the dark.

"That's good to hear, you'll always be my first choice." I say to her.

"Bitch please!" We hear Santana say from the door.

"Santana Lopez get back to bed this instant." Rachel says sternly.

"I thought she was sleep." I say to Brittany with a frown.

"You two are like a late night soap opera." We hear Santana laugh.

"Rachel get her." I yell out.

"Ow! Watch the ears Berry! Oh it is so on Britt!" Santana yells as her footsteps fade away.

"She's always doing something." Quinn giggles.

"I know." I laugh because Santana is the funniest person ever. She never falls asleep unless she talks about somebody.

"Night Britt." Quinn says.

"Night Q." I fall asleep unlike Santana.

End of this chapter. Lol. Santana's too funny. Puck and Quinn will have a scene next chapter. Brittany and her mother will also have a scene. Brittany will be going off of the deep end next chapter. Rachel and Santana will try to figure out their relationship to see which direction to take. Thomas and Quinn will have a heart to heart. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Brittany's Rage (Part 2)

Brittany's Rage (Part 2)

Warning suicidal attempt

With Brittany

Brittany is sitting at the coffee shop drinking coffee to talk with Diana, she's part of child services. Diana has been a part of Brittany's life for a while. Diana walks in and sees the blonde. She walks over to her, smiles.

"Hey Britt." Diana sits down across from the blonde.

"Hey Diana." Brittany greets back.

"I got the call from Figgins. He told me what happened." Diana opens up her folder.

"That was not my fault." Brittany says looking at Diana.

"Britt, I told what would happen if you got on your third strike. Fighting Puckerman is not going to get to an education nor will it help you with Thomas." Diana says to the blonde.

"That's not fair. I'm not sending him back to my parents. They'll fucking kill him." Brittany hisses.

"He's going back to your parents Britt." Diana states.

"Where is he going then?" Brittany questions, this is her baby brother here.

"He's going to go live with a family in Portland." Diana says showing Brittany the picture of the family.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I won't ever see him again. I don't have money for Portland." Brittany sobs.

"I'm sorry Brittany, Thomas is going to leave in 7 days. He can't see you fight Puck. Santana is not even allowed to see him or any of your other friends." Diana says giving Brittany a sheet of paper.

"What the hell is this Diana?" Brittany looks down at the paper.

"It's the custody papers. You will have to sign them over, you and Santana both will. If you don't Brittany, the cops will arrest you for fighting on school grounds." Diana explains.

"Diana, you guys didn't even give us a chance to fight for him. This is not cool. We're trying to get a lawyer for this." Brittany growls.

"Britt, I'm only doing my job. This is what I was told by my boss." Diana explains to the blonde whose eyes start to turn red.

"He's my brother Diana, my flesh and blood. I can't lose him, tell your boss to give us more time." Brittany begs with tears falling out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Britt, my bosses mind is made up. I'll be in touch, I wish I could do more, but I can't." Dina packs up her stuff and stands up.

"This is fucking bullshit." Brittany says angrily.

"I'm sorry Brittany." Diana puts her phone over her shoulder and walks away, but not before looking at Brittany who breaks down crying. Diana sighs and leaves the coffee shop. Brittany grabs her keys and heads down to the liquor store.

...

With Quinn

Quinn walks into her house setting her keys on the table that's by the door. She walks further into her house and sees her mom eating lunch with her aunt Debra.

"Hey Aunt Debra." Quinn greets her aunt.

"Hi Quinn." Debra gets up to hug her niece, she's so happy to see Quinn.

"You're home early honey." Judy says wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, um Mr. Shue let us out of Glee early." Quinn picks up an already made turkey sandwich and grabs a bag of chips.

"How's Puck?" Debra asked her youngest niece. Oh, Debra and Judy don't even know the damn story.

"I broke up with him." Quinn says biting into her sandwich.

"Why?" Judy asked eating her food.

"He cheated on me with different girls. I'm with Brittany now." Quinn smiles.

"Brittany S. Pierce" Judy raises a brow.

"Yep." Quinn says quickly.

"Quinn, isn't she a trouble maker?" Debra asked sipping on her water.

"Yeah, that's what I love about her. Brittany is protective, sweet, down to earth, And Trustworthy, she's well mannered, &amp; she has a job. She takes care of her brother Thomas, and she takes care of me." Quinn smiles at the thought of her and Brittany.

"Well, we need to have dinner with her Quinn, you said she has a brother?" Judy asked finishing up her food.

"Yeah, and she's going to lose him." Quinn says sadly.

"Lose him?" Debra looks at her niece frowning trying to understand.

"Yeah, Puck and Brittany got into another fight yesterday and Figgins expelled them. Puck started it, but Figgins didn't care. They were both on their last strike, now Thomas has to go back into his abusive household." Quinn tells them.

"Wait, Brittany and Thomas were getting abused at home?" Judy asked.

"Yep, Brittany and Thomas moved in with Santana. Brittany went downtown to this custody place and sign the papers for her and Santana to take care of Thomas together. They both have jobs. Now they're on the urge of losing him because of a fight. It doesn't matter who got in trouble, if one of them got expelled from school on their third strike, they were going to give Thomas over to Brittany's parents." Quinn explains.

"Quinn, why didn't Brittany say anything?" Debra asked.

"She was scared, Brittany's parents are crazy and they will hurt them. That's why Brittany wants to know if you could help her mom?" Quinn stands up and puts her plate into the sink.

"Sure baby, I'll go over Brittany's house tomorrow." Judy smiles.

"Thank you mom." Quinn gives her mom a hug and heads upstairs.

"Sounds like Quinn likes her sis." Debra smiles.

"I know, I haven't seen Quinn this happy before." Judy says looking at her older sister.

"Same." Debra agrees.

….

With Santana

Santana walks out with Rachel heading towards their lockers. Finn watches them from his locker and he's pissed off that Rachel left him for Santana. Finn leaves calling someone.

"How's everything going with Brittany?" Rachel asked Santana.

"I have no idea, Britt won't talk to anyone. I can understand why she won't, Puck got her expelled, there's a chance we might lose Thomas, Thomas could go back to their parents and he could be dead the next fucking day." Santana puts her books into her locker.

"I'm so sorry Santana." Rachel locks their fingers together.

"I'll do anything to keep him Rach. He's like my brother too." Santana eyes start to fill up with tears. Rachel feels so bad about this situation.

"It's going to be okay honey. Look, how about we go over my house and talk to my dad LeRoy?" Rachel wipes off Santana's tears from her face.

"Okay." Santana nods shutting her locker.

"Let's stop by Breadstix first." Rachel wraps her arms around Santana's neck.

"You know me so well baby." Santana rubs her nose against Rachel's.

"I do, so when are we going to date? I want us to be something San." Rachel says looking into the Latina's eyes.

"How about tomorrow night? Maybe we could double date, Britt needs to get out of the house. Maybe I could get Mercedes to watch Thomas." Santana offers.

"That'd be great Santana." Rachel smiles.

"Come on, let's go get my sticks." Santana wraps her arm around Rachel as they leave to go to breadstix.

….

At Santana's and Brittany's apartment

Rachel and Santana walks into Santana's apartment and they see bottles of scotch everywhere.

"What the hell?" Rachel looks around the apartment and it's a mess. Clothes, alcohol, weed bags, &amp; trash everywhere.

"You've got to be kidding me." Santana hisses walking towards Brittany's room, Santana tries to open it, but it's locked.

Santana bangs on Brittany's door like she's the police.

"Fuck off!" She hears the blonde yell from behind the door. She knows Brittany is high and drunk.

"Britt, get out here!" Santana yells banging on the door again.

"No!" Brittany yells lighting up some more weed.

"Santana, what's going on?" Rachel comes up to the door and scrunches up her nose at the weed smell.

"Brittany's gone off the deep end." Santana says picking the lock. Santana tries to open it, but Brittany has it blocked by her dresser.

"Britt, please open up." Rachel says trying to help Santana kick the door down.

"No way! They're taking Thomas, I talked to Diana today!" Brittany goes to her bathroom and takes out a bottle of pills.

"Britt, open this fucking door, we're going to keep him Britt, and you got to have faith." Santana tries to tell her best friend. The door to their apartment opens and it's Quinn coming in with Thomas.

"What the hell?" Quinn looks around the apartment. Santana and Rachel runs to the blonde who's holding Thomas.

"Quinn, call Mercedes and ask her can she watch him for a few days?" Santana says.

"Okay." Quinn pulls out her phone and dials Mercedes number.

"Hello?" Mercedes answers.

"Cedes, how fast can you get over here?" Quinn asked peeking around the corner to see Santana kicking at Brittany's door.

"Quinn, what's that sound?" Mercedes frowns.

"Santana is trying to break down Brittany's door. She's gone off the deep end and Thomas can't see her like this." Quinn cries.

"Fuck, I'm on my way girl." Mercedes slips on her shoes, grabs her keys and heads to her car.

"Thank you." Quinn says.

"Sure thing. Unlock the door for me." Mercedes says before hanging up. Quinn goes over and unlocks the door. Not even 10 minutes later Mercedes comes rushing in.

"Anything?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing, she's quiet." Rachel peeks into Thomas's room and sees him crying.

"Oh my god, Britt has sleeping pills in her room." Santana says with her eyes widening.

"Oh fuck. Call the damn police!" Mercedes yells. Rachel calls the police and they were at the apartment in under five minutes. They kick down the door and they see Brittany lying on her floor with the pill bottle in her hand.

"We need an ambulance to 2001 Chelsea drive apartment 4. Quick." An officer yells into his walkie.

"We're on our way." He hears back. Thomas comes out of his room and sees Brittany on the floor. He tries to run over to her.

"Britty! Britty!" Thomas yells.

…..

At the hospital

Everyone is waiting on the doctor to come back with the results of Brittany test. Santana can't believe her best friend did this, but then again Brittany has been though a lot of shit. Her parents, being expelled, fights with Puck, her feelings for Quinn, now there's a chance that Santana and Brittany could lose Thomas for real.

"Here you go honey." Quinn hands Thomas so hot chocolate.

"Thanks Quinnie." Thomas bottom lip trembles.

"It's okay, she's going to make it." Quinn rubs his back.

"Those mean people are going to take me away from Britty, and Sanny. I don't want to go Quinnie. I get hurt by my parents." Thomas drinks his hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry you do honey." Quinn says.

"Britty, loves you so much. She talks about you all the time, and she's been in love with you in like forever." Thomas says.

"I love her too Tommy. I love her so much, and I've been so stupid not to notice it." Quinn feels her own tears forming.

"We're all human Quinnie. Love is a powerful thing that we can't ignore." Thomas says looking into Quinn's eyes. Quinn looks down at Thomas with a shocked face. How does a 5 year old know all of this?

"Who told you this?" Quinn asked smiling.

"Britty &amp; Sanny." Thomas swings his legs back and forth.

"Love is powerful. Thank you Tommy." Quinn kisses his head.

"Always Quinnie." Thomas holds her hand and waits.

1 hour later, the doctor comes up to them. They all stand up, and he looks at them with a frown.

"Are you here for Brittany?" The male doctor asked.

"Naw, we're here to see Julianne Hough's baby daddy. Of course we're here to see Brittany." Santana says angrily rolling her eyes.

"Santana baby, it's okay. Is everything okay?" Rachel asked linking her and Santana's fingers together.

"Well Brittany she's…" The doctor trails off.

…

End of this chapter. I'm so fucking mean lol. What will happen? Aww, poor Britt. Next chapter Santana's rage. I love Thomas he's amazing. Judy will be back next chapter, who did Finn call. There will a big huge fight next chapter and it will get ugly. Anything you guys want for next chapter? Let me know. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Santana's Rage

Chapter 7: Santana's Rage

No one's POV

"Well Brittany she's…." The Doctor trails off. Santana grunts impatiently for the doctor to answer them.

"WELL!" Santana yells scaring everyone.

"She's going to be fine, we had to pump the pills out of her stomach. No damage has been done." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Santana said trying to keep her cool. The elevator dings and its Diane. Santana rolls her eyes because this is her fault Brittany did this shit. "What are you doing here?" Santana asked trying to stay calm. Rachel stands up and stands next to her girlfriend.

"Santana, this is going to look bad on Brittany. Weed, Alcohol, &amp; Pills?" Diane looks at the Latina.

"This is your fault, why the fuck would you tell Brittany that Thomas is being taken away a few days after she just got expelled from school. Where is he even going?" Santana glares at Diane.

"Portland." Diane states.

"WHAT?!" Santana yells getting attention from Quinn, Mercedes and Thomas. All three of them walks over to them and Mercedes speaks up.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked Santana.

"Fucking Portland?" Santana growls ignoring Mercedes. "You're taking Thomas to fucking Portland?" Santana chuckles darkly.

"I'm not going." Thomas says bitterly. Diane turns to look at Thomas with a sad look.

"I'm afraid you're going to have too Thomas." Diane said.

"No! I'm not going away from my sister and Sanny. I love them, and I'm tired of Brittany taking my beatings for me." Thomas says angrily. Everyone besides Santana is shocked at this.

"Thomas, Brittany took all of your beatings?" Quinn asked him.

"Yes, every single one. One time our dad tried to stab me, and Brittany took it, and our mom tried to shoot me and Brittany took that too. Santana also took some for me when Brittany was working." Thomas says clinging onto Quinn.

"I didn't know all of this." Diane said.

"That's because your fucking boss doesn't know what goes on in our lives Diane, but he wnts to send Thomas away from us. Do you actually think it's going to be better with him being in Portland with strangers who would probably kill him just for the money? Hell, they'll sell his ass to someone who'll beat him to death. He's better off with us. I'm not signing no fucking paper, and neither is Brittany. Fuck the cops." Santana says harshly.

"I agree with Santana, they're both 18, they do have a right to sign those papers." Quinn said to Diane.

"I'll talk to my boss, tell Brittany I stopped by." Diane leaves leaving the young teens alone in the waiting room.

"San, my mom is going to help you and Brittany out. She's a lawyer." Quinn tells the Latina.

"Thank you so much Quinn." The Latina hugs the blonde. Rachel smiles at them. Mercedes speaks.

"Hey, we're going to go see Brittany, and then we're going to head to my house. Is that okay little man?" Mercedes asked Thomas.

"Yeah, I would love that Cedes. Thank you for being here." Thomas hugs the girl with a smile.

"No problem honey, maybe we could build a fort, and play games." Mercedes strokes his hair.

"Cool!" Thomas cheers.

"Thank you. He needs this." Santana said ruffling his hair.

"Sure thing San." Mercedes winks at the girl.

…

With Santana and Rachel

After staying long hours in the hospital with Brittany, Brittany tells them to go home and she'll call them in the morning. Santana and Rachel are in the apartment cleaning up everything. Santana should be pissed at her friend for trying to kill herself and removing herself from Thomas, but another part of her is also sad. Brittany has been trying to clean up her act Diane and Puck just pushed her to the point. Rachel looks over at her girlfriend who's in deep thought, so she speaks up.

"Baby? You okay?" Rachel puts down the trash bag, and walks over to the Latina. Santana just chokes on her sobs and doesn't look at her beautiful girlfriend. Rachel takes Santana's face into her hand and looks into her red puffy brown eyes. She leans in to kiss her; Santana wraps her arms around the small girl.

"I'm so fucking pissed off baby." Santana cries.

"I'm sorry Santana, we're going to keep Thomas here with us. Quinn's right, you and Brittany have that choice, not them." Rachel reaches down and pulls out some tissues from the box that's on the table and wipes Santana's tears.

"What if we lose in court, Brittany is going to go ballistic." Santana sits down on the couch.

"Please, those people in court are no match for Judy Fabray." Rachel chuckles sitting on Santana's lap.

"Really? She's that good?" Santana questions.

"Hell yeah, she helped a man who was accused of raping a 13-year-old girl get off. Now he's married with 2 kids. His cousin set him up. Quinn told me." Rachel said.

"Woah, well we really need her then." Santana said rubbing Rachel's leg.

"Judy is always going to be here for Quinn, she's the nicest woman in town. Maybe she could get Brittany back into school." Rachel said.

"I'll ask her. Britt, gets out tomorrow." Santana said.

"She's okay babe." Rachel lays her head on Santana's.

….

The next day at Quinn's house

Judy hears the door, she goes to open and its Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes, &amp; Thomas.

"Hi Miss Judy." They all said together.

"Hi, come on in." Judy lets them in and they walk into the kitchen.

"You have a really nice house." Santana said.

"Thank you, you must be Santana." Judy said holding her hand out.

"Yes, ma'am." Santana shakes her hand.

"You must be Thomas." Judy tickles him.

"Yes, ma'am. Is Quinnie here?" Thomas asked. Quinn sneaks up behind him.

"Here I am." Quinn picks him up and tickles him,

"Hi Quinnie." Thomas giggles and hugs her.

"Hi little man." Quinn kisses his cheek.

"You must be Brittany; I see you stole my daughters heart." Judy smiles at the blonde.

"Yes ma'am. She's my world." Brittany winks over at Quinn who blushes.

"Blech." Santana said, but gets smack in the back of the head by Rachel.

"Stop it." Rachel says.

"How strong are you getting?" Santana rubs her head. Everyone laughs at the Latina.

"So, Quinn told me what happened." Judy leans up against the counter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I was so mad yesterday, they're sending him to strangers, and that hurt me. I don't want to lose him." Brittany tells Judy.

"Brittany, you were wrong, Alcohol, weed and pills aren't going to get you nowhere in life honey, they're all going to be here, but your life isn't. You could've died yesterday Brittany, and imagine what that would've done to Thomas, and everyone in this room. When you tried to kill yourself, that means you're letting Puck, Diane, and the system to win. You want to win, not lose. I've been through that rage you're feeling Brittany." Judy says.

"You did?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh yes, I got pregnant with Quinn, they kicked me out, disowned me, and they beat me to a pulp. I did the exact same thing Brittany, until my sister Debra told me I could stay with her. Russell was there for me, and I realized that Quinn was important, and I could've die on her." Judy explains.

"I understand." Brittany nods at her understanding how life is supposed to work.

"Do we really have to sign that paper? If we do, oh Diane has another thing coming." Santana says angrily.

"Well, you guys are 18, and that's your decision. Diane can't make you sign those papers." Judy says to Santana and Brittany.

"I could ask my dad's to help out too. I mean they'll love to help out." Rachel tells Santana and Brittany.

"Cool, thanks Rach." Brittany smiles at her.

"Thomas could stay at my house until everything is over. Diane doesn't need to know anything." Mercedes offers.

"That would awesome." Brittany says.

"Now, do you want to go back to school Brittany? You could get your GED." Judy says fixing some snacks for them.

"I want to graduate, I want to be the first person in my family to graduate and go to college." Brittany says pulling Quinn onto her lap.

"Good, I'll talk to him when I get there." Santana said. Everyone looks at her with weird faces. "I'll go easy on him." Santana smirks.

…..

With Santana

Santana walks into school, looking for Figgins, but instead she runs into Finn.

"Hey, Santana." Finn said standing in front of her.

"What is it? I need to do something." Santana said trying to move pass him.

"I need to talk to you about Rachel." Finn said blocking her way.

"Unless, you want to keep your nuts, I suggest you move it!" Santana pushes him away from her. She heads down the hall and sees Figgins talking to Diane. "What the hell?" Santana asked looking at them. Santana opens the door and walks in.

"Miss Lopez, what are you doing in here?" Figgins asked.

"I need to talk to you about Brittany, but I see Diane beat me too it." Santana said glaring at her.

"Brittany, is not welcomed back here." Figgins said.

"You wanted to see me?" A familiar voice says from her behind her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You brought Puck back?!" Santana spits angrily.

"Yes, Puck said…." Figgins tails off.

"He said Brittany started it? God, Figgins is Puck sucking your dick or something? IS he fucking your mother? You're so fucking stupid for bringing him back, when he basically made Quinn do all of those things. Don't forget who helped you win all of those fucking trophies out there Figgins, it wasn't Puck nor was it Finn. It was me and Brittany, we both carried that whole football team. Two females, with dicks carried a male's sport. By the way Puck, congrats on a being a dad, looks like you and Megan are about to raise a beautiful child for 18 years together." Santana walks out slamming the door making the glass break. Puck just stands there with wide eyes. Figgins gets up and follows the Latina.

Santana is outside in her car getting in, she sees Figgins walking over to her.

"Do you want to get expelled to Santana?" Figgins asked her.

"Figgins, don't test me. I have rage right now. I suggest you go back in the school, and continue to let Puck deep throat you. Don't worry I'll let Judy Fabray know everything." Santana was about to drive off.

"Wait! Judy Fabray as in Quinn's mom?" Figgins asked with wide eyes. Santana sees the fear on Figgins face.

"Yep, she's helping us out. I'll call her." Santana pulls out her phone and was about to dial Judy's number.

"Don't. Tell Brittany to come by tomorrow and we'll talk." Figgins gulps.

"I'm bringing Judy too." Santana says putting he phone away.

"O-o-o-okay." Figgins says. Santana looks down and sees a wet spot on Figgins pants.

"Bye." Santana says. Figgins runs back into the school covering up himself. Santana drives off with someone watches the whole thing.

…

End of this chapter. Sorry about the wait. Who's watching Santana? How was the Pezberry moment. More to come. Lol Figgins is scared of Judy, by why? A fight will be in next chapter. Till next time.


End file.
